Songs and Music
Let the people take Chlorophyll For those who are on chlorophyll There's a song that's warm and tender. For those who are oppressed In song you can protest. So liberate your minds with chlorophyll And give your soul expression. Open up your hearts, I'll sing for you this song. Let the people Take cholorphyll And the music of their native land Their lullabies and battlecries and songs of chloro and joy So join us hand in hand All across this ancient land Throughout the test of time It was chloro that kept their spirits green Thatn plant of yours and of mine It was back in ancient times, The Dealer would tell his price To the heroes, and the villain, and the Daimyo in the glen. Through Epsilonian time And National war and fury Put our delaers to the sword, Killed our addicts and our adicts...Oh wait. Let the people Take cholorphyllAnd the music of their native land Their lullabies and battlecries and songs of chloro and joy So join us hand in hand All across this ancient land Throughout the test of time It was chloro that kept their spirits green Thatn plant of yours and of mine Creativia, land of Chloro, Your plants lives forever In its valleys, in its trees, In its hills and in its glens. Our chloro did survive Through famine and oppression. To the generations gone, I'll take a sniff for you Here comes the chloro Here comes the chloro, here comes the chloro And I say it's all right Little dealer, it's been a long lonely winter Little dealer, it feels like years since it's been here Here comes the chloro, here comes the chloro And I say it's all right Little dealer, the smiles returning to the faces Little dealer, it seems like years since it's been here Here comes the Chloro, here comes the chloro And I say it's all right chloro, chloro, chloro, here it comes chloro, chloro, chloro, here it comes chloro, chloro, chloro, here it comes chloro, chloro, chloro, here it comes chloro, chloro, chloro, here it comes Little dealer, I feel the rainbows slowly returning Little dealer, it seems like years since it's been clear Here comes the chloro, here comes the chloro And I say it's all right Here comes the chloro, here comes the chloro It's all right, it's all right 1000 updates Heart beats fast Chloro and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm on chloro? But watching Epsiolon stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One update closer Chorus: I have died every day without a capital Dealer, don't be afraid I have loved Creativia For a thousand updates I'll love it for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all it is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of all of those epsilon towers One block closer Chorus: I have died every day without a capitalDealer, don't be afraid I have loved Creativia For a thousand updates I'll love it for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find it Time has brought your majesty to me I have loved it for a thousand updates I'll love it for a thousand more One block closer One block closer Chorus: I have died every day without a capitalDealer, don't be afraid I have loved Creativia For a thousand updates I'll love it for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find it Time has brought it to me I have loved it for a thousand updates I'll love you for a thousand more Epsion